namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Laogeodritt
Laogeodritt is an active Tales forum user currently residing in Quebec, Canada. He is a generally oriented to intellectual subjects and is always willing to learn, especially in sciences. He has always been rather introverted and socially awkward in real life, but is considerably less so online. He is known by the Tales users especially for his knowledge with computers (despite it being very limited in contrast to even other computer-literate consumers); for this reason, many members turn to him when they require aid. Laogeodritt is currently one of the three administrators of this wiki. Interests Laogeodritt's interests are relatively varied, but mostly centre around scientific and artistic fields. They include but are not limited to: * Mathematics (especially algebra and calculus, not as much Euclidean geometry) * Sciences * Computer science, software engineering, programming * Web-design * Music (performing, esp. in concert band or orchestral ensembles) * Musical composition (esp. modern orchestral or chamber ensembles, as well as progressive metal) * Writing (fiction; esp. fantasy) * Drawing * Martial arts, especially sword arts (he currently practices none, but is interested in karate-do, aikido, kendo as a sport and kenjutsu as a combat art) * Anime * Reading (in fiction, esp. historical, fantasy and science-fiction) * Video games (esp. RPGs) Anime Laogeodritt is far from an avid anime fan, and watches relatively few series (though he wishes to watch more), but he does enjoy series such as (in descending order of preference): * Death Note * Bamboo Blade * Fullmetal Alchemist * Bleach * Eureka 7 * Love Hina * Elfen Lied * AIR TV * Xenosaga: The Animation He is a fan of Studio Ghibli movies, particularly those written and directed by Hayao Miyazaki; his favourites include: * Grave of the Fireflies * Princess Mononoke * Spirited Away * Howl's Moving Castle His to-watch list includes Code Geass and D.Gray-man, among a few others. Music Laogeodritt's musical tastes are varied but generally avoid the common pop, rock, rap and so on. His primary genres of interest include modern orchestral music (orchestrated soundtrack and video game music, especially of a very dramatic or emotional feel), classical music (especially of the Romantic and Impressionist periods), progressive metal, a few other metal styles/groups, and some very limited J-pop. He greatly dislikes rap, hip-hop and pop (with a few exceptions to the last). His favourite artists and composers include: Classical composers: * Bach, Johann Sebastian * Bartók, Bela * Debussy, Achille-Claude * Paganini, Niccolò * Ravel, Maurice * Saint-Saëns, Camille * Scriabin, Alexander * Wagner, Richard Film, anime and video game score composers: * Badelt, Klaus (Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack) * Kajiura, Yuki (.hack//SIGN anime soundtrack, Xenosaga Ep. II "movie" cutscenes and III soundtracks) * Mitsuda, Yasunori (Xenogears, Xenosaga Ep. I soundtracks) * Ōshima, Michiru (Fullmetal Alchemist soundtrack, Godzilla soundtrack) * Ōtani, Kō (Shadow of the Colossus) * Sakuraba, Motoi (Tales series, Baten Kaitos and Golden Sun soundtracks) * Shore, Howard (Lord of the Rings soundtrack) * Uematsu, Nobuo (Final Fantasy soundtracks) * Williams, John (Star Wars, Harry Potter and Memoirs of a Geisha soundtracks) Rock, metal and popular: * Apocalyptica * Dream Theater * E.S. Posthumus * Evanescence * Hamasaki, Ayumi * Nightwish * Stratovarius * Therion * Trans-Siberian Orchestra * Within Temptation As a musician Laogeodritt is a classical and concert band musician. He plays, in order of experience, the cello, clarinet, flute, piano/keyboard, trumpet and guitar. He was once a member of his former home town's youth string organization's Senior Orchestra (which was more of a chamber group than an orchestra, consisting of only five to six members), prior to having moved to Québec. Then, in high school, he played first clarinet and, in his last year, began teaching himself to play the flute independently (and switching to it in class every once in a while). Laogeodritt is also an amateur composer, though he has not released any major works to date. He was one of the composers in the visual novel team led by Lord Fawkes Garde, who have now disbanded unofficially. He is currently working on a small progressive metal project, possibly culminating into a metal opera or epic, as well as an opera partly modelled on the Romantic and Modern Italian operas. External links * Deviantart * Whatpulse Category:Forum Users Category:Skypers Category:Wiki administrators